The Legendary Teigu
by 123Random321Writer123
Summary: A Teigu (Imperial Arms) has been kept in the possession of the Prime Minister due to its apparent power. A terrible assassin is sent by the revolutionary army to steal it. Little does he know the curse of the Legendary Teigu and what it will do to him. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is set before Kill the mad scientist on the AGK Anime**

Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V

The mission was simple, get in, take the Teigu and get out. What could possibly go wrong? I stood there in my black coat with the hood up and masking my presence as best I could. The crowded streets were really not helping, so far I had only seen 4 imperial soldiers.

I had been hired by a member of the revolutionary army to steal a Teigu which could greatly help when the revolution happens. As always I had not told them my name, people who trust others always end up getting backstabbed. I had been told that the Teigu was in a vault and is extremely powerful, so powerful in fact even the prime minister was scared of it.

Then suddenly somebody bumped into me, breaking my train of thought. They were a short person dressed fully in pink with bright pink hair. Also out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman with blond hair, a girl in black with bright red eyes, and a young well-built man. I immediately recognised the girl with black hair, Akame of Night Raid. I also assumed that the rest of them were also members.

The street then broke out into a fight with imperial soldiers charging at the girl in pink, she easily killed them all. Astonished I started to run towards the palace as fast as I could. Grabbing my sword I charged at a soldier ducking under his hit, spinning and stabbing him in the back of the knee. I didn't have time for this.

Tatsumi P.O.V

Looking down at the carnage Mine had caused I saw a tall man in a black coat running. "Akame" I said pointing at the man. "He's going after the Teigu, we have to go now" She nods in agreement and both run.

Unknown P.O.V

My normal tactic of stealth was ruined by Night Raid, this is why I work alone. Now all I can do is get the Teigu first. Sprinting as fast as I can and hope I don't bump into a member of the Teigu group set up by Esdeath. "Now if I remember correctly it is right round this corner" I mutter to myself. I sharply stop moving as I feel a presence, a dark presence which seems familiar, I look round the corner and see 2 doors, and one says "Vault" the other says "Meeting room" I bend down looking through the key hole and see 3 people, a man with white hair, Esdeath and the Prime Minister. "Prime Minister" the man says, "I am here today to offer you a deal, me and my company will sell you weapons, but in exchange you will defend us."

"Of course" The Prime Minister say "Valhalla weapons are the finest in all of the world"

"I don't have time for this" I mutter and move to the other door opening it. The first thing I say are both of the guards lying in pools of blood. There is a man with green hair standing there say "So, this little crystal is the Teigu we were sent for, what a waste of time." Slowly I sneak forward and grab him from behind choking him. He gasps for air struggling. I kick is leg out from underneath him and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Sorry about that" I say stepping over him and reaching for the gem. Suddenly it starts to glow. I flinch and cover my eyes it is so bright, finally I grab it and the back of my hand starts to burn. I shout in pain and try to let go of the crystal but I can't.

I see 2 men who are in there late twenties they both look normal apart from one significant feature. Both have one red eye, also the man of the left's other eye is white, the other man has on black eye. "Welcome child" the man on the left says "It seems you are compatible with this Teigu, this means you can use it at will from now on"

"Wait a second, I have some questions" I say "Firstly where am I?"

"You are everywhere and nowhere" The other man says "You are in the space we call the gap, it is a segment in between the dimension you were just in and all the others."

"Okay…" I say back "Secondly what is this Teigu and how do I use it?"

"This Teigu is called Darkness Blade: Phantoms Edge and is one of the most powerful Teigus created" The man with the black eye says "Unfortunately, you will have to figure out how to use Phantoms Edge"

"Finally what do I call you two?"

"Well you can call me Light" the man on the left says "But, now that the Teigu has chosen you, my colleague here is free to leave" He says as the other one disappears "You are now called Dark"

"Me?" I ask. He nods in reply.

There is a flash of light and I wake up lying on the cold concrete floor. I groan as I sit up. "What was that?" I mutter. Standing up I see the green haired guy is still there. I think to myself "I should probably get him out of here" I lift him up and start to leave. Doing so I see the back of my hand. There is a strange mark on it which quickly disappears. I think nothing of it.

The man moans as we leave the building. So I put him down, then because of my terrible luck I hear a click and see an imperial soldier standing facing me holding a rifle "Put your hands up" he shouts, slowly I raise my hands. There is a flash of a weapon being fired. I don't know why but suddenly I duck on the blast goes straight through the soldiers head and into the wall behind me.

I feel and presence but I think I'm going to be too late but I duck and punch as hard as possible whatever was about to hit me. The wall I punched towards explodes as I see what I punched into it. Incursio.

Mine P.O.V

Somehow the black coat guy somehow dodges my shot and the next thing I see is Tatsumi smashing into a wall. Who is this guy? Tatsumi rushes him with a lot of punches but he dodges all of them. Akame and Leone are still missing, where could they be? There is a huge flash and the man is holding a black sword. Even from there I could sense the presence of the sword it was that strong. "Tatsumi" I mutter while blushing "Please don't die"

(Unknown will change to Dark from here on)

Dark P.O.V

After the sword appeared from nowhere, I immediately feel the strain from it. Although I am still amazed that Phantoms Edge is the perfect weight and size for me. Incursio goes for a hit and I strike towards the sword and his weapon shatters into a thousand pieces. The strain becomes too much and the sword disappears and I collapse. I'm unconscious before I hit the ground.

Akame P.O.V

Leone and I burst through the door to see the man lying in the floor, Lubbock sitting up and talking to Tatsumi and Mine walking down the street. "What should we do with him?" Tatsumi asks me.

"Bring him back to HQ" I reply "The boss might find him useful as an asset"

 **So this is the end of chapter 1, what do you think so far? Should I continue? Please leave feedback and I need suggestions for Darks real name. I also need a name for the man selling weapons to The Empire so leave a name in the comments labelled with either Dark or Valhalla guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark P.O.V

I wake up in a cold dark room with string around my wrists and ankles. After struggling for a little while I realised that I'm not getting out of this one easily. As my eyes adjust I see 2 people in front of me, Akame and the boss of night raid whose name I couldn't remember off the top of my head.

"Now" the boss said "Your probably wondering how you got here, let's start off with how much do you remember"

Recalling back to the mission the last thing I remember is punching Incursio, looking down at my hands I see that all of my knuckles on my right hand are cut and covered in dry blood.

"Why should I tell you?" I reply, immediately regretting it.

"Because your life hangs in the balance" Said the boss

"Fine…the last thing I remember is punching Incursio then nothing"

"That would be because you were unconscious afterwards" Akame replies in her creepy monotone voice

"Akame, make sure that this boy doesn't escape, I need to go to the revolutionary army HQ to deliver these Teigus you in charge" The boss says "And you" she says pointing at me "don't do anything stupid, we will continue this when I get back"

 **2 days later**

Well, I could be worse. At least I was getting fed. Suddenly I feel everything around me. I couldn't describe it. It was surreal. It felt like everything around me was alive. I see a bright light shining, and I squint to get a better look. It's Leone. A black light hits her and she falls to the ground. My train of thought broken by a huge explosion. Looking over to my left I see countless black lights darting around attacking a bright light. Panicking, I don't realise I'm breaking the string. Suddenly it all snaps. Confused I get up and walk over to the door which as soon as I touch it, it explodes off of its hinges and into the wall. The mark on my hand is back. I run.

Aster literally less than 10 seconds I run into a group of monsters and see that green haired guy from before and Akame. My instincts kick in as they notice me, I dart forward faster than humanly possible and punch the monster as hard as I can. They all fly backwards smashing into the wall. Then I can only feel pain and everything goes black.

Akame P.O.V

After the explosion I dashed out into the corridor and immediately started hitting these abominations with Murasame. After the first few I say that kid that we interrogated. He moves so quickly and smashes into the creatures flinging them all into the wall. But, I see him fall to the ground his back covered in blood with a long cut down it.

"Hello Akame." The man behind him say "My name is Toby and I will be your opponent"

Dark P.O.V

I'm surrounded by darkness and all I can feel is pain. Slowly but surely the pain started to fade. I stand up and see where I am. The men from before stood there.

"Hmm" Light says "It seems that you have already discovered one of the powers of Phantom's Edge, the power which lets your body heal from almost any would"

"I'm not surprised though" The other man says "If the demon of the Teigu bonded with his soul and didn't reject him he could be more powerful than the 9 Legendary Guardians"

"Well duh he is now one of them"

"Um…" I say

"Argh he's still here" Light says "Quick get rid of him"

After I flash of bright light I'm back. Lying on the ground in no pain. Quickly getting up I see the fight between Akame and another man going on. Again I dash forward and Phantom's Edge Materializes in my hands with one swipe I cut the man in half.

"What a terrible move" mutters before dying

Then I remember Leone. I run as fast as I can outside and see the fight continue. I feel compelled to help them. I didn't know I had a kind side anymore not since…

Taking my mind off it I charge into battle and start helping Night Raid

5 minutes later

Panting, the battle was over. All of a sudden my body goes wobbly and I fall over but I'm not unconscious. My brain can't work out what is happening. I'm …t-too…tired...

My vision goes

Mine P.O.V

(btw this is after that big fight with that huge thing)

After the fight had actually stopped. I look over my shoulder to see that man from before, surprisingly he didn't run for the hills as soon as he got the chance.

"Hey boss what should we do with him" I shout

"To be fair" Lubbock chips in "He did help"

"Hmm… Bring him with us"

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait. Kind of forgot about it.**


End file.
